Stolen Moments (Dan HowellPhil LesterAlex Day)
by LunasFez
Summary: So basically this is a fake world scenario where Dan, Phil and Alex Day (minor role in this story) all go to the same school and are friends. Dan has a lot more confidence in this then he would in RL, but it's still pretty good. They're hidden behind the curtains at the back of the school's theater. If you've read anything else by me, I think you can guess where this goes...


"Dan, I can't! We'll get caught…" Phil whispered, trying to brush the other boys hands away as they fumbled with his button up shirt.

"Not if we're quiet." He replied, pushing Phil up against the cold, painted, brick wall.

"What if someone walks in?"

"We're at the very back, Phil. Nobody's going to come in."

"Still…" Phil trailed off as Dan kissed his neck, whispering "_shhhh_" into his ear, his breath moist and warm.

Phil could hear the audience settling into their seats, awaiting the school's production of The Three Musketeers.

No one was meant to be behind the curtains at the back of the theatre. There were all sorts of things back there- wooden planks; painted doors; wigs from last years production of Gramma Got Run Over By A Reindeer; and, apparently, two teenage boys kissing, one against the wall, now with his black shirt completely unbuttoned. The other against him, hands running up and down his boyfriend's body.

Stolen moments in the dark, behind the curtains of the school theatre, both of their unsuspecting parents in the crowd.

"Dan…" Phil murmured, kissing his shoulder.

The other boy's hands were now fiddling with the zipper of Phil's fading, black, jeans.

Dan didn't reply, just leant forwards and kissed him.

He knew his boyfriend was nervous, he always was when doing something risky, and this was a lot more precarious than that time at the beach or in the old storage closet at school.

Anyone, if they got close enough, or if Phil accidentally made too much noise, could hear them.

_And if they got caught…._

Phil was anxious.

Dan was the opposite.

The risk of the situation turned him on just as much as the boy he was kissing.

'_Where's the fun without a little risk?_' He thought, pushing on the top of Phil's pants so they slid down over his knees.

Phil closed his eyes as Dan kissed him, unbuttoning his jeans and letting them fall.

He loved the feel of their bodies, pressed together behind the stage.

The dark surrounding them and the dull noise of the crowd behind the thick, black, curtains.

He just didn't want to be caught like this.

Not hidden at the back of the theatre, half naked with Dan between his legs.

What would his parents say?

"Phil, chill." Dan whispered.

Phil was tense.  
His parents were right there, in the audience.

Just one curtain separating them and their secretly gay son, who, as it turned out, was doing something very, _very_, gay right at that minute.

"I can't Dan… This is too risky!" He whispered, his eyes wide.

"That's half the fun…" Dan replied.

"But if we get caught we'll be- _shit_." Dan pressed his palm right over Phil's cock, and Phil's breath caught in his throat. His head fell back against the wall and he stared at the ceiling, his thoughts fuzzy and his body tingling as Dan gently slid his underwear down.

Dan dropped down onto his knees, and Phil let out a shaky breath, glancing down as the other boy kissed his waistline, gently sliding his tongue across the tender skin of Phil's crotch.

Dan slipped his fingers around Phil's cock, rubbing it and sliding his hand up and down gently, smiling as Phil muffled a moan against the back of his hand.

He took a handful of Dan's hair between his fingers, as Dan groaned and slipped his lips around the head of Phil's cock.

Phil's thoughts fuzzed over, his mind alive with colour.

"Oh my god, Dan…" he groaned, his voice hoarse with lust and the strain of suppressing his moans.

He tightened his hand in Dan's hair as he started sucking at him, gently pulling his skin with his lips.

Phil bit into the back of his wrist to stop himself moaning out loud.

He squeezed his eyes shut and felt the boy's nails dig into his hip when he took him deeper, sucking hard and pressing his chest against his legs.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck_fuuuuck…_" Phil moaned, arching his neck backwards against the cold, stone, wall, pressing his hips forward.

Dan's hands ran up over Phil's lower back and down over his thighs, Phil's nervous system picking up every light touch.

"L-Dan…" Phil stammered, his voice hoarse from holding back his moans.

"L-Dan, I… _fuck_ I'm gonna cum…"

Phil expected Dan to pull off, like he had every other time, and let out a small, moaning, gasp when Dan only head him tighter, sucking faster and harder.  
Phil's body shuddered violently, he couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his lips as Dan took him as deep as he could, arms tight around his waist.

Phil closed his eyes and leant his head against the wall, arms falling to his sides as Dan stood and rested his head against Phil's bare shoulder.

"Good?" Dan asked, slightly out of breath.

"Definitely…" Phil murmured, his eyes closed.

Dan kissed his shoulder and Phil sighed.

"I hope no-one heard," He whispered, "I don't want my parents to find out. They'd kill me."

"Nobody heard." Dan whispered, ducking down and lifting Phil's jeans to buckle them back up.

No sooner were his jeans back in place did Alex step through the curtains.

"Phil! Dan! Mr Anderson sent me to look for…" He trailed off as he began to register the scene he had walked in on.

Dan laughed and stepped backwards, doing up his shirt and grabbing his bag off the floor.

Phil, blushing profusely, quickly buttoned up his dress shirt. "S-sorry Alex. Um.. we were just…"

Alex, still standing frozen, stammered "th-that's okay. Um, I'll tell Mr Anderson you'll be another minute."

Dan smiled and ducked out from behind the curtain and Alex followed, heading back to the green room to find their teacher.

Phil sighed and grabbed his bag, pulling out his mobile as it beeped a message:

Don't worry, I won't tell.

For a price (if you know what I mean) ;) ;) -Alex


End file.
